Fairy School DxD: End Of The Dragons
by AvalonNakamura
Summary: Faced with a Crisis never seen before during their time, the Satans and Dragon Kings of the Underworld must reach out to other worlds for help in stopping a monster hell bent on ending everything they ever cared for. High School DXD, Fairy Tail Crossover, Co-written with Foxboy72006. Rated M for Ecchiness, Swearing, blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy School DXD

End Of The Dragons

Chapter 1:

The Beginning Of The End

By: AvalonNakamura

A/N: Hey everyone, AvalonNakamura Here, I know it has been so long since I have done anything, But thanks to my brother from another mother, FoxBoy, I am back, He managed to do the impossible, He revived my Muse! She has finally awoke from her slumber, And this is the result, If you like our work go check out his own story, He will be having his stuff uploaded soon on Fanfiction so everyone give him a check. Anyway, Hope you enjoy our combo story here, Read and Review as always, And any flames will be used to line my cats liter box!

The underworld was calm as normal, winds howling, devils flying and walking the various streets of the towns and manors that littered the lands that made up the lands that made up the large land mass of the land of the Devils. However, the air seemed to have a tenseness in it. The various Middle-class, and High-Class Devils could feel something off. One of those, was the current Lucifer of the Underworld, and the King of the Devils, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Sighing softly to himself Sirzechs, rested lightly on that large throne of his as he gazed towards his littler sister and her Peerage, His blue-green eyes gazed softly towards them as Akeno was currently in yet another silly spat with Rias over Issei. A smile soon graced his face as he listened to them.

"He's mine Akeno! Stop rubbing yourself all over him!" Rias shouted lightly at Akeno, as the buxom, onyx haired woman was latched tightly onto Issei's left arm, her large chest squished against his arm and chest, as she grinned lightly at Rias. "Oh~ Since when is he just yours Rias-chan?" Akeno questioned, as she rubbed lightly against him, causing him to twitch, and chuckle almost stupidly, as a small trickle of blood seeped from his nose.

As Rias soon latched tightly onto Issei's other arm, her own impressive chest squishing against him, Sirzechs could only smile at the humor of this scene, the others of Rias's Peerage sighed at the antics between the three, Asia looking jealous as well as Koneko and Xenovia, Kiba simply looking humored at this, before Sirzechs cleared his throat, causing them all to soon snap to attention, The eight of them looking towards the most powerful being in the Underworld.

"If you are quite done Issei-kun….I have a request for you." The crimson haired man spoke, as he rose from his throne, moving to step down in front of them, his face smiling softly. Issei soon spoke up. "Uhh, yeah, SirZechs-sama?" He questioned lightly, looking closely at the man as he continued to spoke softly. "Your progress in mastering your power is not going as well as you hoped...I think you would benefit going back to the Dragon Mountains, to gain more control." He said softly before placing his hand on Issei's shoulder, and giving him a gentle smile. "It is imperative you master it, So I have spoken with the others, and Serafall and the others Satans are in agreement."

Blinking lightly Issei tilted his head slightly, he knew the elder man was right, he had his Balance Breaker, but still was learning more about it, and learning how to increase his strength. He soon nodded his head as he knew that Sirzechs was right. "Your...Right Sirzechs-sama, But….Is it alright with Buchou and the others?" He questioned referring to Rias and the others, As he spoke those words the red haired woman spoke up. "I..Agree with Onii-sama, Issei-kun. You need to master the Balance Breaker. So, as much as it pains us that you will be training, you need to get stronger..." With those words, Issei sighed lightly. "Alright Buchou….If you agree..." He turned fully to Sirzechs and stepped closer to him. "If you wish me to go there, I will.."

As Issei agreed, Sirzechs stepped to the side, and waved his hand gently, allowing the Magic Circle to form against a nearby wall. "This portal will get you there, as well as allow you to return whenever you desire Issei-Kun." The Devil King spoke, as he smiled gently, Issei grinned and punched his hand and seemed to brighten lightly. His voice soon rang out. "YOSH! I will make you proud Buchou!" He spoke proudly before stepping through that portal, finding himself on those mountains once again, breathing in the air that was the lands of the Dragons of the Underworld, He stretched lightly, as the Boosted Gear soon appeared on his left hand.

"Ready Partner?" He questioned to the gauntlet, which soon responded as that green orb on the back of his palm lit up as Ddraig made himself known again to his wielder. "Issei, I am always ready for it!" The great dragon who resided in that Sacred gear awoke and prepared to help his wielder in that training of his. "BOOST!" The dragon's voice echoed as he began to increase Issei's power, as he grunted and started to do pull ups on a nearby dead tree. His muscles bulging lightly as he started to work on his body.

As he finished the set of pull ups he soon rolled his shoulder, as he took a small breath and raised that gauntlet covered hand of his and focused lightly. "BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!" As he continued to focus on the boosting of his power, he could feel the magical energy rising in his body, grunting as the pressure continued to rise with each pulse. "BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!" Soon though he reached the point he felt right with it. "EXPLOSION!" As Ddraig shouted the attack, he punched the air, causing a large blast of magical to launch from his fist and soon impact a nearby rock out crop, causing it to explode in a massive blast, panting softly as he watched closely as the dust and pebbles rained down from the attack. "It...isn't enough...I need to increase it more..."

As he panted softly be began to Boost again, he tried to focus more and more, as sweat began to bead on his forehead. His body ached as he soon groaned. "BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!" As he continued to force his body though the boosting energy he groaned lightly in pain. "Partner, If I continue to boost you, Your body could get damaged..." Ddraig announced, as Issei grunted lightly in pain. "Keep….going Ddraig….." As his aura began to flare around him, Ddraig felt it, chuckling softly. "You truly are special Issei! TRULY WORTHY OF ME! LET'S DO THIS! BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST! BOOSTED GEAR! BALANCE BREAKER! SCALE MAIL!" With those words Issei screamed in slight pain and strength as his body was soon covered with the bright red armor of his Balance Breaker, As he continued to focus and yell as his power continued to rise. "BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!" Ddraig's voice continued to ring out as he soon reached the limit. "EXPLOSION!" His voice rang out as Issei threw his fist forward sending the massive energy wave towards a mountain, that bright red ball impacting the rock, an enormous shockwave soon appearing as the mountain top was obliterated. Groaning in pain Issei fell to one knee as Ddraig's voice soon echoed out. "RESET!" As he panted softly, He grinned as he felt a swell of pride rise in his chest at the attack. "That...is better." He soon fall to his ass on the ground laughing softly to himself.

As he sat that he could soon feel it, a magic energy he had never felt before, looking around lightly, he soon saw the source, it was weak but there, A man it appeared, slowly walking towards him, raising his eyebrow slightly he smiled softly though. The man soon stopped a few feet from Issei, his form was slightly intimidating but at the same time not really threatening, his body was clothed in a simple pair of baggy black pants, with a blue scale like design on them, as well as a long black cloak, with a high collar covering his face, his hair reaching near his ass, a dark royal blue in color, his eyes a piercing green as he gazed at the boy. "Boy...Were you the one responsible for that attack?" He questioned as he watched him. Issei slightly withered under that gaze, almost as if he was staring right through him.

"Yeah, it was, I am training at the moment, though I over exerted myself." The young boy chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, his armor disappearing as his power had reset to normal, leaving just the red gauntlet on his hand, Ddraig currently resting and unable to speak as he built some of the power back up. "You look like a traveler, And not from anywhere near here, you lost?" Issei questioned as he looked at the man, as he moved to take a seat on a nearby rock.

"Yes, I….am quite far from home, And very hungry...this trip has taken a lot out of me." He spoke softly as he gazed at him. The man's aura was unnerving but never one to ignore someone in need, Issei smiled happily, before reaching over to the bag he brought with him, pulling out a couple of Rice balls, he offered one to him, which was quickly declined, shrugging lightly he quickly bit into one, chewing that small treat to rebuild some of his energy. As he swallowed his soon spoke again. "Well, I can maybe help you find your way?"

Asking that question to the strange man got a smile on the man's face. "That...Would be perfect." He uttered, as Issei slowly rose to his feet stretching lightly causing the bones in his back to pop, he was no where near his normal level of energy and he could feel it. As he turned his back to the man he looked towards the horizon, and saw nothing but the mountains of the area, getting a contemplative look on his face he placed his normal hand to his chin in thought, as he could hear the man rise from the rock he was sitting on, and began to move towards him, turning lightly he blinked. "Hmm?" He grunted slightly as the man began to speak again. "I am hungry….and I think I know...what I want to eat..." He muttered, as Issei turned more to face him curious to what he would say. "Oh? What is that?" He asked as he soon got the shock of his life.

"YOU!" The man growled as he launched forward at an incredible speed, opening his mouth revealing sharp teeth which quickly latched onto his Boosted Gear, As those teeth cracked the armor he could feel his power leaving his body more now as he grunted in pain. "What the fuck!?" He screamed as the small amount of magic he could sense from the man changed, this aura, this power was dark and malevolent, And it was draining his own! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He shouted as he fell to one knee, glaring at the man who had latched onto his arm. Growling around his teeth,the strange man uttered. "Enjoying...my first meal….in a long time!" As those words were uttered Ddraig awoke again. "BOOST! BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST! PARTNER! USE BALANCE BREAKER AGAIN! THIS THING IS DRAINING US!" As his power rose it was taken slowly, allowing him enough time, to build that power up as blood dripped from those wounds in that bitten arm of his. "BOOSTED GEAR! WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!" Forcing that transformation again, his body was once again shielded by that magical armor, As he grunted softly, he Soon pulled his other arm back, Tightening his fist as he flung it forward. "EXPLOSION!" As his fist connected with the mans face he was finally knocked off his body, panting in pain he rose to his feet, feeling the reeling shock of that strange draining of his power. "This isn't good Ddraig….We have to run!" As he spoke that the man licked his lips watching them as he rushed forward slamming his fist against Issei's raised arms, cracking that armor with ease and sending him flying into a nearby rock face.

"Run….Your a dragon….you deserve this…." He muttered as he began to walk towards him, those eyes narrowed, his aura exuded pure malice as he chuckled darkly raising his hands up. "All of your kind….deserve extinction….For what you have done, Your ignorance...You deserve death by my hands!" He spoke as he soon stood in front of Issei again, those eyes glaring coldly down towards him.

"FUCK YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Issei roared back as he forced himself to his feet. "BOOST!" Rang out as he began to raise his magic again, he had to focus all of his energy on one attack or he would be over ran quickly. "You talk like your some kind of god! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He shouted again as the echoing shout of Ddraig's Boost could be heard again. The man simply chuckled as he gazed at Issei, and raised his one arm up, allowing those strange tattoos and golden armband to be seen, as he spoke once more, the sentence he uttered chilling Issei to the bone. "Who I am? Simple….I am the End Of Dragons!"

With that Issei couldn't hold himself back anymore this man was completely insane. As he raised his one arm up as Ddraig's voice echoed quickly. "This is all we can do partner, hit him with everything, Don't hold back! BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST! EXPLOSION!" As he reached the highest level he could with some of that power of his stolen, he launched himself towards the man, his fist impacting his face, as his other hand grabbed at the weird necklace he held, he had to grab something that could possibly help when he got away, something that could identify the man! As that power exploded into his face he was sent skidding backwards on his feet sliding 100 feet away, looking to his hand he saw he managed to grab one of the weird claws that was hanging on the man's neck, turning quickly he activated his jets and rushed towards the portal. "I have to get away now! We are at the limit! I won't be able to hold Balance Breaker much longer!"

While he ran the man started to laugh darkly. "Not bad...but that is nothing to me! You are pathetic….Look at you run!" He grinned as he raised one of his hands, a magic circle forming in front of it. "I am not done with my meal….but I don't want to kill you with this...So...Let's not go all out with it…..ETERNAL FLARE!" As the man cast the spell, Issei began to dodge and weave, it seemed like the stars in the sky were starting to rain down on him, he only had to make it a bit further! Three quarters of the way there though, he misjudged, as with a massive gout of blood one of the stars pierced into his side, causing him to hit the ground and tumble, groaning in agony he forced himself to his feet and pushed the remaining magic he had into those jets and reached the portal, passing through it, and escaping that magic attack which quickly annihilated the area where he was just at. "Pfft, pathetic, running away...no matter….that meal was exquisite, Finally….I can make my plan a reality, those phony Dragon Kings, The Heavenly Dragons….all of them….I will eat them all!"

As Issei burst through the Magic Circle Sirzechs gasped, those injuries were severe! He quickly called for Asia and the others from the wing they were staying at in the mansion as he rushed to Issei's side. "Issei! What happened! Who attacked you!" As a pained moan left Issei's mouth he spoke softly. "I...don't know...but...he….Stole some of mine and Ddraig's power...He tried...to eat us..." As he collapsed into Sirzechs's arms, Ddraig made himself known. "Sirzechs Lucifer, This….is a crisis that I thought had long passed, A being capable of eating my kind has returned, I thought the last of his kind had died during the Fall of the old Satans...But it appears one has resurfaced, We...need help Sirzechs, We are not strong enough even with Rias and her Peerage, and even you yourself will fall to this being...You must reach out to ones who have dealt with this before…." As Ddraig spoke, with his remaining strength, Issei placed the red claw into Sirzechs's hand. Narrowing his eyes the Satan nodded, knowing what he had to do, As Asia reached Issei, she quickly gasped and began to heal him, her Sacred Gear working on closing his wound.

"Tend to him...Asia-san...I must speak with Serafall and Grayfia..." His voice grim as he walked towards the room where his Wife was currently cleaning, Serafall sitting there, looking in shock at Sirzechs's blood stained cloak. "Don't worry, I am not injured, but we nearly lost Issei….I am writing a letter...You two...take this to the land of EarthLand, They are a world that is governed by Magic like ours, And we have watched over them for eons, they have dealt with beings like the one who attacked Issei..." As he spoke those words, Serafall and Grayfia nodded, and waited as he sat at the large table, pulling out the quill and inkwell, his hands quickly penning the letter.

'Dear King Fiore,

I wish this letter was sent on better terms, but alas it is with a heavy heart I write this to you. We are facing a catastrophe on the level of the Apocalypse that had happened during the fall of the Satans, There is a beast that has invaded the realm of the underworld and the other pantheons. The Five Great Dragon Kings have found that there is a being that has been killing and eating the dragons of the underworld and the other realms. I have heard that your realm has dealt with a being like this before, So I write you to request, for the good of all the worlds, and the good of Earthland, the Underworld, and the Heavens, We beseech your assistance, Please I beg you send someone who can help us, We will explain more to those who you send, Please, I hope you are able to help us, The very fabric and worlds depend on this.

Signed

Current Lucifer,

Sirzechs Lucifer'

Handing the letter to Serafall he nodded. "Go, And speak only to King Fiore, He will know what to do, And Grayfia, Do apologize for what we had to do with his wife all those years ago..." He muttered as she bowed her head. "Yes...Dear." As he steeples his fingers in front of his face, Serafall opened the bright glowing blue portal and entered it with his wife. He sighed softly. "This….could very well….be the end of all existence..."

To Be Continued…

A/N#2: Wow, First thing I have written in a long time, and yes I admit I am rusty, so there is likely plot holes and misspellings all over, Do forgive me, But look forward to how this story is going to turn out! Next time! Ja Ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hell on Earthland

All content in this story is original, we don't own Fairy Tail or High School DxD.

In front of the Royal Palace in the Kingdom of Fiore are 2 soldiers guarding the castle and just doing their noble work when out of nowhere one of the soldiers starts to shiver. "Uuuggghh…. Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" He is shaking like a leaf, his partner standing opposite of him is staring at him confused "What's your problem?" The shivering soldier fires back "YOU CAN'T FEEL THAT?!" Then out of nowhere the other soldier starts to shiver. "WHAT IS THIS?!" they're both shivering like they're in a blizzard without any kind of winter clothing. Then out of nowhere snow starts blowing only in a small 20 foot circle around them. Then they hear sounds of ice forming in front of them. There are two busty woman shaped ice sculptures forming in front of them and after a few seconds the sculptures finish forming and suddenly they break just as soon as they form. They shatter and the wind the wind dies down and the snow disappears and two busty but beautiful women are now standing before the soldiers about 10 feet in front of them. One of them is wearing a business casual looking outfit with dark hair and twin pig tails. The one standing next to her is wearing a maid's outfit and had silver hair.

"Hello!" The one with the dark hair calls out to them in and exciting demeanor. "Sorry for the slight blizzard there but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Serafall Leviathan and this is my master Grayfia-san." She says and goes to point at at Grayfia but she's sweeping the bridge like she would normally be cleaning at home in the Underworld. "MASTER!? Really!? I'm trying to introduce us here!" Grayfia stops for a second, turns around and just says a simple "Hello" and gets back to sweeping leaving the soldiers dumbfounded and speechless. Serafall continues as if nothing happened "So as I was saying, my master and I come from the Underworld and we need to speak to King Toma please! We're kind of on an important mission!" One of the soldiers responds with a very harsh tone "How do you know our King? Is he expecting you?" Shaking her head Serafall responds "Naw not really, but we still need to speak to him, sorry for the short notice" with a cute smile on her face and continues "anyway could you kindly let us through, it's very important!" She takes out a letter wrapped in a red ribbon but doesn't open it. "We have this to show him, our boss instructed us to deliver this and ask for help. So please guys?" One of the soldiers then looks at her now very angry "Look kid! I don't know who the hell you think you are or where the hell you come from but NOBODY gets in the castle without the King's say so and he never told us anything about 2 little girls coming here to speak to him! So unless you're planning on showing me that letter as proof that you're here on an important matter then you're not getting in! Now show me that letter or we will call for back up and you will be thrown in the dungeon!" Serafall shakes her head but still has a smile on her face "Sorry boys but this letter is for the King's eyes only! Now I'll kindly ask you one last time to kindly step aside and let us in. Please!" The soldier's partner then blows a whistle then 8 more soldiers show up. The soldier who blew the whistle then yells out "THAT'S IT LITTLE GIRL! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR ATTEMPTED INVASION ON THE KINGDOM OF FIORE! SURRENDER NOW!" Serafall sees herself surrounded and looks around and calls out to Grayfia who is still cleaning like nothing is happening. "Master! Can I take care of these guys please!" Grayfia replies "We need to keep a good first impression, they'll likely take us to him and we will have our chance to talk to him." Serafall then shakes her head. "Geez, you're no fun. But I'm sorry but we don't have time for this." She then waves her hand and suddenly the soldiers are now frozen in place by ice that appears out of nowhere trapping them all except their heads are now frozen in place. "Sorry boys! You left me no choice! I was only trying to be nice. OK Master! We can go now!" Grayfia stops abruptly cleaning and starts towards the castle while the soldiers scream in the background "STOP!" Grayfia then sighs "you know we could have let ourselves be taken and we would have had an audience with the King easier. You know I don't like violence." Shaking her head Sarafall responds "Has anyone told you you're a party pooper?" and laughs it off.

King Toma, a short older man wearing armor. No crown on his head but with his face of authority, is sitting on his throne and calls out to his men as he heard a commotion outside. "What's going on out there!?" He calls out then Princess Hisui, a green haired teen wearing a tiara, approaches him "There is a disturbance outside! We need reinforcements to the gate now!" But then out of nowhere King Toma's eyes get big "Princess, that won't do any good… there is a magic power approaching that no soldier of ours would be any match for" Hisue is very confused "What do you mean? Are we in serious trouble?" Arcadios, a tall man with his hair like an afro but more loose and wearing heavy armor, then comes out of nowhere "My King! I am calling reinforcements now!" Toma then yells out "Arcadios! Cancel that order, it will do no good, the power approaches. It's a very familiar power not to mention" Arcadios is very confused "But your Majesty!" Then the throne room doors open and Sarafall and Grayfia enter.

"Hello!" Serafall calls out to everyone with a smile on her face. "Sorry for the rude entrance but King Toma we need to speak to you!" Toma then looks at her and Grayfia and says "It's you…." he starts as Grayfia looks at him "Yes Toma it is me, and I wanted to deeply apologize for taking your wife at such a young age, but it had to be done and you know it." She then bows to him "But I wanted to rest assure to you that I am NOT here for you. As a matter of fact, nobody is being called to the Underworld today, my servant Serafall and I are here for another VERY IMPORTANT matter" Toma has that look in his eyes that he only gets when things are very serious "I see" he says in a serious demeanor. "With a matter of this great importance we shall discuss this in the dining room. Please. Come" Hisue is very floored "My King! Who are these people?" Toma looks at her and chuckles "Not to worry my dear, they are no threat to us. Please join us in the dining room. Arcadios! See to it that we are NOT disturbed!" In a very confused manner but very obedient "Yes your majesty! It will be done"

In the dining room everyone takes their seats. "Anyone care for a drink?" King Toma starts but everyone shakes their heads "No thank you! But you're a great host!" Serafall bellows out with a big smile on her face. "Now before we go any further, Hisue" He begins looking at the princess and points at both of the guests "This is Grayfia and Serafall, they come from a completely different dimension. The Underworld or Hell as many call it. Grayfia and Serafall, this is my Princess Hisui." Serafall waves at her with a big smile "HELLO! Great to meet ya!" Grayfia just a simple "Hello! Now Toma, we have come to tell you about a crisis at hand that not even we can handle on our own. Now please, read this letter. Serafall! Hand him the letter" Faster than he can blink Serafall flashes the letter in Toma's face. Toma takes the letter and takes the red ribbon off and opens it. He clears his throat and reads aloud:

'Dear King Fiore,

I wish this letter was sent on better terms, but alas it is with a heavy heart I write this to you. We are facing a catastrophe on the level of the Apocalypse that had happened during the fall of the Satans, There is a beast that has invaded the realm of the underworld and the other pantheons. The Five Great Dragon Kings have been found that there is a being that has been killing and eating the dragons of the underworld and the other realms. I have heard that your realm has dealt with a being like this before, So I write you to request, for the good of all the worlds, and the good of Earthland, the Underworld, and the Heavens, We beseech your assistance, Please I beg you send someone who can help us, We will explain more to those who you send, Please, I hope you are able to help us, The very fabric and worlds depend on this.

Signed

Current Lucifer,

Sirzechs Lucifer'

Toma's eyes are big and look like they're about to fall out of his head. "By the Heavens! This IS serious! Grayfia I have a feeling I know what being this is, but I can't be certain. But the more I think about it this threat the letter describes is a foe that all of Earthland has been dealing with for years but we haven't seen or heard a trace of in for what feels only the gods know how long. Since I can't be certain there is a wizard guild however, this guild is the one guild who have faced this monster beofre if I'm thinking right. Seek out the Fairy Tail guild. They would know more about this threat than I do. They have the most powerful wizards I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and they have saved this kingdom more times than I can count. Go to their guild and request to speak to Makarov, he is the master of the Fairy Tail guild and he will know what to do, just show him this letter. They also have wizards called 'Dragon Slayers.' The Fairy Tail guild is based in the town of Magnolia, go there and you will find the guild." He shakes his head and is thinking _"Acnologia, why?"_ Grayfia then nods "We shall seek out the guild you speak of but before we leave, tell me something. Does this guild have any Ice, Fire, Metal and other magic users we will need help from?" Toma looks at her and nods "Why do you think I told you to seek them out? They are in my opinion the most powerful guild in all of Earthland. They are very unorthodox but they get the job done." Grayfia nods again "Thank you Toma, Serafall and I will leave now. Come Sarafall we are going to Magnolia now." Sarafall perks up and jumps out of her chair almost like a rabbit and starts skipping towards the door. Grayfia goes towards the door but Toma calls out to her "Grayfia!" She turns around "yes" He then replies "It's ok. I know you wouldn't have taken my lovely wife if you could have helped it, there is no point in getting angry with you over something you can't control. But please take care of my friends at Fairy Tail. Do you need to have someone show you the way?" Grayfia nods "Don't worry, I have things under control and thank you for your assistance, and no.. you of all people in this world should know by now that we can sense Dragon Magic" Grayfia takes the letter and both Grayfia and Serafall disappear from sight and Toma and Hisue hear a portal opening and when Hisue looks outside neither of the demon women are anywhere to be found.

In the heart of Magnolia, the townspeople are shopping and the merchants are just trying to keep shop going when the same blizzard blows over the middle of town and the citizens are all in confusion. "What's going on?!" yells out a random citizen and the same ice sculptures appear out of nowhere and Sarafall and Grayfia appear and the blizzard disappears as fast as it came. The citizens are in total shock and start murmuring about what's going on. Sarafall proceeds to wave and walk "HELLO EVERYONE! Don't mind us! We're just on our way to the Fairy Tail guild!" and starts skipping. Grayfia follows while sweeping as she walks. Grayfia and Sarafall keep walking and they can feel the power of the dragon magic around them. "I can feel it, there's dragon magic in our midst. We keep going this way, we should be able to find the Fairy Tail Guild and we can ask for help and the wizards can come with us to the Underworld." Grayfia says as she's walking "YEP! The guild hall is about another 20 minute walk away! We shall be there soon! As a matter of fact, THERE IT IS!" Sarafall yells out in excitement as she points in front of them and they see the big building with a symbol on the building. "It has to be it! I can sense the Dragon Magic coming from within it, I can feel Metallic power along with Wind and Fire! And the Fire one must be returning, I can see people walking back in!" She continues as she sees wizards from a far distance entering the guild hall. Grayfia nods "Yes! It must be, so let's get there and complete the first part of our mission."

Inside the Fairy Tail Guild hall, Makarov, a short man about a short as King Toma with hair in the back but bald on top, is sipping a beer and Mirajane, a slender and beautiful white silvery hair wearing a read dress, is serving more beer to other members when Makarov has a sudden uneasy feeling. Mira returns from serving the beer and looks at him. "Master, are you ok?" Makarov shakes his head slowly, "Mira my dear, is it me or does something seem off to you?" Mira seems very confused "I don't know what you mean Master." he then lets out a very vague chuckle "I mean we haven't heard anything about Acnologia in what seems to be an eternity, we normally get monthly reports about what's going on and we haven't heard anything in almost 6 months. Something isn't right for some reason but I can't put my finger on it." Mira takes a minute to think "Ya know the more I think about it, you're right we haven't heard anything from the Magic Counsel or the Wizard Saints in a while, heck there hasn't even been a guild masters conference in quite a while too. I wonder what's going on?" Makarov nods "That's precisely my point, something doesn't feel right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Who knows?" He says as he finishes his beer in one final gulp. They hear the door opening and similar voices, Natsu's team has returned from their latest job. "Hey Gramps! Look who's back!" Natsu, pink short hair and very muscular but also very slim wearing his usual vest, ankle cut pants and white scarf around his neck, calls out as he, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Erza walk in. Gray with his dark hair about a short as Natsu's, bear chested and dark pants wearing a cross necklace. Lucy, blonde haired busty chested and curvy figure. Happy a blue flying cat and finally Erza with her scarlet red hair down past her back, wearing armor on top and a blue skirt on the bottom. "That job was easy! Not even a challenge! Didn't even break a sweat!" Gray punches him in the face and Natsu goes to the ground and yells at him "That's because you were barfing most of the time while we all took care of the heavy lifting! Then you swooped in and finished off the final demon while we were all exhausted you moron!" Natsu gets in his face "Oh yeah! Let's take this outside and we will see who does more heavy lifting you icy freak!" Gray pushes back "Anytime anywhere you stupid pyro!" Erza gets in between them and shoves them both in chairs nearby "Both of you knock it off! What matters is we completed the job and we can all survive another day! Plus we came home together in one piece, that's what matters!" Gray and Natsu look at each other with a death glare but Erza gives them both a death glare "RIGHT!?" they then proceed to hop out of their chairs and bro hug each other "That's right good buddy! We're home as always!" they both say in sync.

But then out of nowhere there is an intense wave of magic power that almost nobody in the guild hall has ever felt before. Erza has to grab on to a table to prevent herself from falling "What is this Magic Power!? I've never felt something so intense in my life!" She says very confused. Everyone else is also trying to keep their balance but Makarov and Gildarts, roughly late 30's appearance with a wooden arm and red cloak and dark brown slicked back hair, and sitting upstairs, are among the very few able to keep their balance while everyone else falls or braces themselves onto something trying to stop themselves from falling. Makarov has a worried look on his face "This can't be! Is this what I think it is?" The power intensifies so much that almost nobody is able to keep their balance anymore. But it suddenly stops and the guild hall doors open and 2 female figures are standing in the door way.

Serafall and Grayfia are now in the doorway of the Fairy Tail Guild hall and as they walk in and see at least 50 very confused people staring blankly at them but Serafall proceeds to wave as always "HELLO EVERYONE! We are so sorry to burst in on you like this but not to worry we come in peace!" Grayfia looks around, takes out a broom and dust pan and starts cleaning while people stare at her and she isn't even bothered by the staring. "Ugh. This place is filthy! Does anyone clean around here?" She asks rhetorically as she sweeps. Natsu yells out at them "Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing bursting into our guild hall uninvited!?" Serafall looks at him and smiles and waves to him "Oh sorry for my rudeness. My name is Serafall Leviathan" She starts and turns to Grayfia who is still sweeping "and that's my Master, Grayfia Licifuge! We are devils from a distant world known as the Underworld! We've come to Earthland seeking assistance." Natsu is angry now. "Hey! What's the big idea you come bursting in here and asking for help like you own the place!" He then fires up his fists. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you better leave before you get hurt! Nobody busts in here like they own the place, especially demons from another dimension." He is staring at her heated up but she isn't even phased but Makarov attempts to stop him "Natsu! Don't! You don't stand a chance against her!" Serafall shakes her head with a smile "It's ok sir! He wants to play? I love to play" she then snaps her fingers on her right hand and Natsu bursts into white flames. Everyone gasps but others are laughing "You're setting Natsu on fire bad idea!" a random member yells out. Natsu attempts to eat the fire around him but as he gets halfway through eating, he starts choking. "What's..." keeps coughing "going on!? I can't eat this flame, it's too hot! I feel like my insides are going to burn to a crisp!" and he proceeds to hold his stomach like he's going to throw up. Everyone is now confused. "Fire Natsu can't eat! I never thought I would see the day!" people are murmuring. Gray steps in "Wow! Natsu can't beat you, hah! I bet I can take you, let me show you how it's done Natsu!" he shouts as he goes to throw out an attack "Ice make..." Serafall looks at him "You want to play too sweetheart? Ok!" She waves her left arm and Gray is now frozen in a thin layer of ice that he can't even break leaving only his head exposed "What is this!?" He yells out as he struggles but can't move a muscle. "Now that we are done having fun, I think we need to talk. I'm looking for Master Makarov, are you him?" Sarafall asks as she looks in Mira and Makarov's direction. He nods "Yes! I am Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild. I was wondering if that was you giving off this intense Magic Power, I haven't felt this magnitude of Power in years. What can we do for you miss Leviathan?"

Serafall looks around and sees Grayfia sweeping "Will you stop cleaning for 5 minutes and join this discussion master?!" Sighing, Grayfia stops cleaning and reluctantly walks over and looks at Makarov who is sitting on the table about 15 feet in front of them. "Master Makarov, my servant and I have been sent here to Earthland on an extremely important mission. As a matter of fact, our master the Lucifer needs your help. We are facing a threat that we are told that possibly only this guild has faced before and lived to tell the tale." Makarov nods "I see, and who is it that told you this?" before she can answer Erza steps in front of her "I don't know where this other world is you come from but in the wizard guilds here in Earthland we require posters be posted as 'job requests' while yes we are about helping others in need, we do have rules we have to follow. So you would need to seek out the Magic Council and they can tell you how to submit your job request and we can consider taking on the job. As a legal guild we do have to follow the paperwork" Makarov tries to stop Erza so he can ask "Erza, it's ok we can hear them out" Serafall takes out the letter and proceeds to hand it to Erza. "It's ok, rules are rules, here ya go! Is this good enough for a 'job request' for ya?" She asks with a happy smile flashing the letter in Erza's face. Erza takes the letter, opens it and she reads it to herself and her eyes get big! She quickly hands it off to Makarov. "Master! You have to read this! And you better read this out loud" Makarov takes the letter and scans it for a minute and his eyes get big! And he reads for everyone to hear:

'Dear King Fiore,

I wish this letter was sent on better terms, but alas it is with a heavy heart I write this to you. We are facing a catastrophe on the level of the Apocalypse that had happened during the fall of the Satans, There is a beast that has invaded the realm of the underworld and the other pantheons. The Five Great Dragon Kings have been found that there is a being that has been killing and eating the dragons of the underworld and the other realms. I have heard that your realm has dealt with a being like this before, So I write you to request, for the good of all the worlds, and the good of Earthland, the Underworld, and the Heavens, We beseech your assistance, Please I beg you send someone who can help us, We will explain more to those who you send, Please, I hope you are able to help us, The very fabric and worlds depend on this.

Signed

Current Lucifer,

Sirzechs Lucifer'

Makarov now knows that his hunch is likely spot on now. Internally thinking to himself _"Is it you Acnologia?"_ He looks up and around to everyone and announces "My children! This is a crisis none like we've ever faced before! Even bigger than Zeref himself." He then turns to Serafall "I understand now why you traveled all the way here ladies. I have a feeling my kids and I know who this beast is. If my hunch is right, you will need more than just our help, also more importantly if King Toma himself sent you this IS serious! But to know for sure, I will send my strongest wizards to go with you to your world and I will send more as they become able to join and as needed." Serafall is getting excited "YAY! We are going to save our worlds together!" Grayfia bows to Makarov "Thank you sir!" she stands upright "I'm sure our master will give his thanks. Now who will we have the honor of taking to the Underworld with us?" She asks and Makarov takes his right finger and points to Erza and her team. "Erza! You, Natsu, Lucy and Gray are the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen! You will accompany them to the Underworld and better yet, Gildarts!" he starts as Gildarts comes downstairs. "Yeah Master what's up?" Makarov looks at him "Gildards, I don't know if you were planning on taking off anytime soon but you're going to have to accompany Erza and the others to the Underworld to help these lovely lades on a very important mission!" Gildarts is hesitant at first. "Are you sure master? I was supposed to go on a 10 year quest starting tomorrow but I'm sure that this mission that you yourself told me to go on" Makarov hands him the letter "Maybe this will give you a reason to go!" Gildarts reads the letter to himself and he pounds his hand on a nearby table and shatters it. "You got it, I'll start getting ready now!" He proceeds to go upstairs and comes back less than a minute later with his bag. "I'm ready!" Makarov then gives a speech to send everyone off and to inspire everyone else "My Children! We face a crisis that not even we can handle on our own! This is not just for our guild, and not even just for all of Fiore but this is for all of Earthland and all the heavens and other worlds as well! MAY WE ALL BE VICTORIOUS AND SAVE ALL OF EXISTENCE! FOR FAIRY TAIL!" As he hold up his right hand with the Fairy Tail solute and everyone else lets out out loud cheers and follows suit. Makarov then continues "Most of us need to remain on standby so when Erza and the others need back up we can have anyone here ready to go!" He looks at Serafall "Is there a way to send more help when needed?" Serafall nods and takes out her staff and with one slash in the air a portal opens. "Just touch that portal and those who don't join us this time will be transported to the Underworld in the presence of the Lucifer who will know why you're there. Now! Everyone are we ready!" Grayfia adds "And just so you know, only those who bear the Fairy Tail mark or someone who is very trust worthy may enter this portal!"

Makarov looks at Mira "Mirajane, nobody in Fairy Tail is to accept any other jobs until further notice! We need as many bodies here as possible on standby." Mirajane nods "Not to worry Master, all quests except ones currently in progress will be suspended down until further notice. Plus if the Magic Council or anyone asks, Fairy Tail has been called for an emergency that demands it's entire attention" Erza and the others get themselves ready and Erza goes to pack up her normal luggage but Grayfia looks at Erza "You won't need that where we're going, trust me!" Natsu finally recovers and Grayfia relseases Gray from the ice he was imprisoned. They then exit the guild hall and Sarafall creates another portal and they all step through it and into the Underworld!

To be continued…...


End file.
